White Sword
by jioplip
Summary: Link is a normal seventeen year old boy. But after a mysterious dream, and a voice telling him to enter the forest, he soon finds out that his destiny is far from 'normal', and that it may spin all of Hyrule into chaos.
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1:**

**The Dream**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Zelda or it's characters, I do however take artistic rights to the plot-line, and any OC's that pop up.

**A/N:**As of the time you're reading this, I have re-written this story to meet a higher standard of literature.

* * *

Link was sleeping.

He heard a voice in his dreams.

This voice seemed...ancient...knowing, it had a power behind it that seemed to speak for itself.

"_Link...come to the forest...meet your destiny."_

He awoke with a start, blinking to get a proper look at his surroundings. It was night, the moonlight shining through his window illuminating the few distinguishable pieces of furniture in the room. Link's eyes fell upon his dresser, and approached it, swiftly dressing into his green tunic, white undershirt, and grey leggings.

As he dressed, he thought on what he was about to do.

_Am I really going to go off into the woods just because I dreamed that a voice told me to?_

As he thought he leaned against the wall, the moonlight showing off his straw blond hair, and plain face, it wasn't that he was unattractive, just that he sort of blended into the background.

He slowly crept out of the house, picking up a sharpened wooden sword he had made himself, not the best thing in the world with which he could defend himself, but it would have to do.

As he left, he sneaked into his grandfathers room, grabbing the simple round iron shield he kept on the wall. Link sighed, looking towards Sturgeon, his grandfather.

"Sorry Gramps," he whispered in the darkness, before turning an leaving, somehow feeling that he may never return.

Link put on his sturdy leather boots, thinking about his grandfather as he laced them up, Sturgeon had been trying to marry the boy off ever since he turned sixteen, so he could "Finally be of use to someone." This of course failed, as Link never attracted much attention, he wasn't a shy boy, quite the contrary, he was an extremely outgoing youth, just that no-one seemed to notice him.

Link sighed as he pulled his snug, fingerless gloves on, thinking if this was really the best idea.

_Of course it isn't, but I'm going to do it, no matter what._

Link stood, walking outside, the moonlight glinting off his stolen shield, he turned to the forest and walked in boldly, completely unaware of the dangers waiting for him in that dark forest.

* * *

Link strode through the forest, eyeing the trees around him uneasily, he knew that the forest was dangerous, but tonight seemed...off.

The shadows were too dark for such a clear night, almost as if they had their own malevolent thoughts and intentions.

_Snap out of it! It's just the trees, they must be blocking out the light, that's all._

However thought was wiped from his mind when suddenly a huge armored lizard-man jumped out from behind the bushes, attacking Link with a large scimitar.

Link reacted instinctively, rolling out of the way and, knowing he was outmatched, he sprinted away from the creature, only to hear it's heavy footfalls slowly coming nearer to him.

Link ran, putting all of his effort into moving forwards as fast as possible, while knowing that the beast was gaining on him.

Suddenly, he saw a light just off to his left, so he abruptly changed direction to get out of the darkness.

Link rushed into a clearing with four stone pillars surrounding a pedestal in which a gleaming sword was stuck, it's white blade shining with unknown power. Link reached the blade, grasping tightly it's golden, leather-wrapped handle, and pulling it from it's resting place. Just then, a golden light emanated from the pedestal, illuminating the blade, as more of the demonic lizards approached, obviously attracted by the shining light.

"All right then," Link spoke with an eery confidence, as he turned to face the creatures in their mismatched armour, "I can give you a few free hits if you want."

The monsters obviously understood him, for they approached him from all angles, as Link just grinned to them.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Link struck out against the first lizard to come in range, his sword moving so quickly that it seemed to have cut itself in half spontaneously. The other monsters froze up for only a second, and that was all the time it took for Link to dispatch nearly half of them, the others going soon after.

"All too easy," he murmured, before suddenly clutching his chest in pain, "What?"

Link collapsed on the ground, spasming as the pain filled his mind, nothing but the pain. He screamed as his entire body felt like it was being seared by fire, sliced by wind, drowned by water, and pummelled by earth. Link quickly fell into unconsciousness, the pain making him forget what had happened with the monsters, who where now nothing more than bloody corpses on the ground, even then fading to shadow.

* * *

**I am currently putting this story on suspension, please stand by, more chapters will be added in the future.**


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter 2:**

**Waking Up**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

Link opened his eyes, wondering why he was in a forest. Then he remembered his dream from the night before. Suddenly a rush of memories bombarded his conscious mind, taking the shield, leaving, the lizard-man, running away, and...pain.

Remembering that, he sat up, only to find that he was not the only one in the marble-floored clearing.

Link looked queerly at the two boys laying unconscious beside the pedestal, each had blond hair, cut like his, and a tunic, identical to his apart from colour, one wore blue, the other a deep shade of violet. The blue one had an elegant face caught in smooth serenity, the other boy's face appeared troubled.

Link also noticed that they had golden handled swords on their backs, next to shields identical to his own. Link started, noticing he had an identical sword on his own back. He didn't have a chance to think about this however, as the man in blue began to stir.

"What the hell?" he muttered, his voice identical to Link's, "How'd I get here?"

"I was just wondering the same thing, actually," Link replied inattentively.

The blue-dresses boy gave a start, recognizing Link's presence for the first time, and simply staring.

Link also stared, the silence growing disturbing until Link decided to speak, "I like pie."

This apparently was the wrong thing to say, however, as Mr. Blue-tunic drew his sword and rushed at Link, who yanked his own identical blade with lightning speed, blocking just in time as so not to have his head chopped off.

"You're fast," the blue guy apparently decided to state the obvious.

"Cherry is fine but I'm partial to apple."

"Wha-ooph!" the boy suddenly blurted out as Link kneed him in the stomach, before grabbing his arm and throwing him to the other end of the clearing, where he rolled to a stop.

"Pumpkin is also nice, if different."

The boy chuckled before making a reply, "I've always preferred peach myself."

At his statement they both rushed forward, Link having the advantage of speed, but when they reached one another and began clashing swords, Link admired his opponents form. The grace with which he moved from one blade stroke to the next, each individual strike seeming like art in itself. But as agile as he was, Link was too fast, and his guard was impenetrable

"And of course one cannot forget chocolate," Link reminded his opponent as Link went on the offensive.

"Though it can be too sweet for times," the blue man argued, "Lemon merangue?"

At that, Link leaped above his opponent, instinctively crashing his sword down in the technique he some-how knew as _Hidden Skill: Helm Splitter_. The blue man, blocked, shoving Link into the air, where he back-flipped atop one of the four pillars in the clearing.

"Always a good choice, stranger," he told him before leaping down with a _Jump Attack_that just barely missed his all too quick adversary twisted away from his deadly blade, readying his own defensively, "By the way, I'm Link," he told his rival civily, holding out his free right hand.

The man smiled taking Link's hand in his hand, "I'm Link too."

"Cool."

They both sheathed their blades, stepping out of their battle stances, the combination of pie talk and battle having formed a camaraderie... or they just figured that it would end in a draw.

"So, why _are _you here any way Link?" The blue Link asked questioningly.

"I dreamed a voice told me to find my destiny, then a walking two-legged lizard tried to kill me, so I passed it off as just a really freaky dream."

"Huh," the Blue Link paused, putting his chin in his hand, "Then what's his story?"

Link looked to where the other youth was pointing, only to see the purple tunic boy, just starting to stir.

The two Links looked towards one another and, nodding simultaneously they drew their swords, approaching the man.

The violet dressed man awoke for the second time that day, his mind hazy from his long sleep, he looked around, only to find identical twin blades staring him down, their wielders dressed in blue and green tunics respectively.

"Mind telling us why you're here?" the green one asked him coldly.

"I'm sleeping"

"Actually you're wide awake," the blue one argued.

"And neither of you is armed," the violet man stated matter-of-factly.

The two Links looked perplexed for an instant before the other man kicked their swords out of their hands, causing them to fly away, burying their blades in the ground behind the violet boy, who drew his own sword.

"Now how about some introductions, since our _mutual friend_," he said suspiciously, "Didn't bother me with the details."

The blue Link, deciding to go along with his captors odd statement, responded before the green Link could even open his mouth.

"I'm Link and he's Link," he told the man, nodding to his counterpart R2-D2...whoops, I mean Link, at the last.

"You mean all four of us are named Link?" their captor told them disbelievingly.

"Four...?" the other two boys asked simultaneously.

"He means," an attractive female voice bid to them, they turned to see a beautiful golden haired young woman squatting atop one of the marble pillars, "My name's Link too, but you can all call me Red."

The blue and green Links could only stare, neither of them had been expecting to see such a beautiful woman all the way in the forest.

"Well don't just stare at me like stalchildren."

That comment shook them out enough for green Link to begin talking.

"What's going on anyway?"

She smiled smugly, enjoying his ignorance of whatever _was_ going on.

"Well quite obviously, Hyrule is in danger, and as such," she stood as she talked, drawing her blade, and holding it up so that light reflected off the blade, "We chosen wielders of the Four Sword must bring peace back to Hyrule!"

The blue and purple Links were smiling and nodding, the purple having just risen, the other Link however, had a questioning look on his face.

Red jumped down, looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed before beginning.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Hyrule _is_ at peace."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Hyrule already has a champion," he closed his eyes before continuing, "About a year ago, there was a terrible war after nearly a hundred years of peace, so when the Gerudo attacked, Hyrule was unprepared, and nearly fell. The champion I was speaking of sneaked into the Gerudo's main city and found out that someone had framed the death of their king, Greil, on the Hylian government. He found who had done it, brought him before the Gerudo High Council, and got a confession. Hyrule's destruction was avoided, and the Hylian army also began to train the new recruits under the champion."

By the end of his story, Link was getting stares from the other three Links.

Red was the first to talk.

"So...you mean we don't have to fight this time?"

Blue looked at Red "What do you-" but he was interrupted by her sudden outburst.

"**YES!**" Red suddenly pointed towards the sky, continuing to yell. "Take that you pricks! Shove _this_ up your so called _destiny_!"

The other three Links in the clearing could only stare as she continued to dance around the clearing, cheering and swearing until she accidentally punched the green Link, knocking him out.

"Crap!" she said to her unconscious compatriot, "Sorry!"


End file.
